A new and distinct cultivar of strawberry named ‘NJ08-08-6’ is a short day cultivar similar to ‘Chandler’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,262). The new cultivar is distinguished by its upright petioles and large, shiny fruit with a uniform red color, uniform conical shape and excellent flavor. The cultivar is well adapted to high density plasticulture growing systems and has been shown to perform well in the eastern United States. This new variety should be of commercial value, particularly for farmers that sell fruit for fresh consumption directly to consumers in pick-your- own operations and at farmers markets.